Tall Therify and friends!
Tall Therify herself: That person who is a dimension traveler and is a crossover in some shows, YEP, that's her! She is the person who got adopted by WALL-E & EVE' and was raised as a robot and warrior, plus she's NOT from " Paracycle " Is she a kind person or mean? She is a very kind person with a big heart which means that she's very kind to her friends Amigo, NiGHTS, [ Her new girlfriend ] Too Loud Bear, ''Sonic the Hedgehog, ''Mario, Luigi, '''and '''Joker. She has a lot of emotions in her: - Happy - Sad - Excited - Grumpy - Angry - Scared - Relaxed - Sleepy - Hurt - Calm She gets mean only if people make her angry for example: She doesn't like it when other people make fun of her NiGHTS! Mostly Joker cause she's a very playful 17.5 year old lady and she sometimes drive her other friends and family she knows crazy! What is she scared of? Tall Therify has many fearful things like the dark side, any gross item, even her friends getting kidnapped. She's mostly scared of unexpecting loud jumpscares such as very loud snoring and very loud screaming, naked people, rodent people, peoples' private parts being shown in her face and '''''SpongeBob SquarePants. Who does she hate? She doesn't hate anybody except for people who are violating the laws { Excluding Joker cause she doesn't care if he gets arrested unless if he wants her to back up for him. } and villains. She mostly hates Reala cause he hurts NiGHTS many times before and tries to destroy her own dreams and TiGHTS love. Does she have anything in common or relationships with her friends? NiGHTS: They both resides in Nightopia, mirrored of the child's personality, behaved childishly, never for a moment thinking of their consequences of their actions, for example sometimes scaring people just for fun, but mostly their actions can be considered chivalrous, both liked new and unusual things, disliked Wizeman for confining them and denying them their freedom, they showed disrespect for Owl on a regular basis, but also shows a sort of friendship with the bird. [ Tall likes to give Owl unexpecting funny surprises to him and NiGHTS on the other hand calls him " Old Bird " which makes her laugh. ] Owl often seems frustrated with their rambunctious behaviours, and his lectures are often to no avail, they had the ability to transform into just about anything, an ability that was expanded upon in the sequel with the introduction of each persona mask.even without their personas, she and NiGHTS are still able to change forms and abilities as they desired. Amigo: They both like to dance and play with their instruments, they can both get caught up in the Latin rhythm and/or other music genres excluding the mix in with " Heavy metal and Thug rap " [ Thug rap can give Tall herself headaches easily. ] they are very talented in music but Tall herself is the brightest bulb in the universe cause she's a very kind singing celebrity to other people, they both had a very clear friendship with Sonic the Hedgehog, they became insanely happy in their states – so happy in fact, that they had to start a party, [ Tall's house country is " Candy Cane Landings in America and Amigo's house country is " Carnival Park " in Brazil or Mexico. ] Sonic: They both had been aimed to be something that could be easily drawn by children/teens and became very familiar, as well as they exhibit a "cool" attitude, representatives of the United States at their timescapes, they both hated oppression and staunchly defends their freedoms, [ Almost like Tall's new girlfriend on the other hand. ] they're mostly quick-witted and easygoing but Tall is a lot slower than Sonic so she may have to take a moter-trike of her own to catch up with care, they're habitual daredevils who are very honest, loyal to their friends, keeps their promises, and dislikes tears. Too Loud Bear: Their jovial outlooks on their lives means they can also find their lighter side to just about anything, they may have a tough time fitting in with the rest of their crew members, but darned if they're not going to make their presences known one way or the other, their running jokes are that they constantly flubs other character's names except Tall Therify which can only do it when her tongue is tied. Mario: Their consistent differences in colors are attributed to being a relic from designing the characters for their original platforms, they're most likely due to their various occupations and hobbies, [ Tall's full job is being a star in any TV show that is already made for kids and Mario's full job is mostly a plumber. ] their subsequent games have elaborated on their jumping-related abilities, they've been starred in numerous television shows such as YouTube for example, [ Tall's most starred appearance is in YouTube. ] comic books, and in their feature YouTube films other fans are willing to make in the future. Luigi: They were a little more serious than Mario, [ Tall is a bit more fairer than him and Mario. ] other people are citing their dependabilities while describing them as being an underdog and overdog. [ Reason: Tall is a bit braver than Luigi when she was offered to help with back-up if he wants to. ] Joker: They are both male and female teenaged characters, they both are leaders to their own crews, they both have a very positive side, they both wanted characters that were very "unique", "different", and "fun" like Tall's other friends if they want to, they both can carry weapons, [ Tall Therify normally uses her fists, legs and feet, and her very own purple laser she mostly uses. ] the have real names; Talia Therify and Ren Amamiya, their hobbies are hanging out with their friends and Tall mostly plays E and E10 video games on her devices, they appeared to be quiet and docile, but their behaviors are a profound ruse that hides the heart of these tricksters, they're very courageous and wise in taking actions and also had a very strong sense of justices. What can she do? She has a sonic scream so when she gets frightened by someone or something, even BOTH, she lets out a scream that sounds like a banshee and hawk being combined, she now has a purple stripe on her own left side of her golden blondish hair which gives her a boost of her own super powers, a lined tattoo on her own left wrist has telekinetic powers which can easily pick anyone and/or anything up which made her call herself an alien, her all time power is definitely her voice. What can she NOT do? She can't do sports and/or wall jump very well like her friends do cause she's very clumsy at them except for vehicle racing, [ She normally does it with friends but if she's mature enough, she can race drive by herself. ] she can't do twinkle dust like NiGHTS, she can't fly like EVE '''and '''NiGHTS do, [ Except when she gets dualized by NiGHTS or she can transform herself to a nightmaren. ] she can't play any Care Bear sports cause her muscles are too strong, she can't do human gymnastics very well cause she can easily fall down when she tries to do a stunt except for walking on a balance beam. How did she get her super powers? Her robot dad Wall-E stabbed his private parts on his own daughter which really scared EVE and told Wall-E that parents can't stab their own children with private parts and on 9/11 when she was aged 11.5, she got a stroke and became uncoustioness, she gained superpowers at the hospital cause her father had mistaken his own human daughter as her girlfriend after school which had gotten Tall very stirred. Does she have an allergy? Everybody except Tall Therify has a seasonal allergy, food allergy, pet allergy or a medical allergy. Tall Therify on the other hand has a very sexual allergy cause her privates, mouth and/or stomach cannot handle anyone's private parts except when she receives a allergy pin after she was falsely sexually attacked by her new friend Joker after he sees her underwear during the final spin in " Tall and Joker's Story 2. " Tall Therify has found out that Joker was being disliked by his fans so she herself has to find a way to make '''Joker '''likeable again. When a male private part hit Tall's skin, she gets very rashy, her dark red chickenpox starts to show,her head blows up like a pumpkin and/or starts throwing up and she mostly ended up being vaccinated first before being taken to the hospital for surgery. What are her weak spots? Tall's weak spots are mostly her face and her private parts which are breasts which Tall calls them " Balloons " and her groin which Tall calls it " Yogurt " " Go-Gurt " or " BooBoo! " NEVER TOUCH HER IN THESE SPOTS!! What is her favorite drink? Tall herself doesn't drink soda and/or alcohol cause it can affect her health level, the only drinks she can handle are milk, juice and/or water. What's her favorite food? Tall herself is mostly VEGAN so her foods are grains, fruit and/or veggies, the meat she can eat is baked beans but without the meat in it.